With the popularity of mobile phones and other terminals, people become more and more accustomed to performing kinds of life-related operations via the terminals. Generally, the terminals communicate via the operator's base-station. In bustling areas, there may be a pseudo base-station disguised as the operator's base-station. Such pseudo base-station can counterfeit phone number of others to send spam message such as scam message, advertising message and the like to the terminal, therefore, for data security of the terminal, it is necessary to identify the pseudo base-station that interferes with people's lives.
Currently, when the terminal receives a call request in a long term evolution (LTE) cell, as the LTE cell does not support circuit domain business, the terminal is usually redirected to a global system for mobile communication (GSM) cell that supports the circuit domain business. When system information block type 3 (SIB3) message broadcast by a base-station where the GSM cell is located carries some key parameter values, the base-station can be determined as the pseudo base-station.
However, various key parameter values carried by the SIB3 message broadcast by the pseudo base-station are often changed, and thus the accuracy of pseudo base-station identification based on these key parameter values only is low. In addition, the pseudo base-station generally cannot provide resources (such as voice communication resources) that can be provided by the operator's base-station. If the terminal cannot identify the pseudo base-station correctly after receiving a call request, it will cause that the terminal resides in a cell of the pseudo base-station erroneously, thus leading to a call failure.